Turn to Me
by wwechic1619
Summary: Bella meets a beautiful stranger on her first day at Forks High, she doesn't understand his mood swings or that he is striving for her blood, but she feels an attraction that is impossible to resist. J/B
1. First Day

YAY! Another story…enjoy! It will go b/w Bella and Jasper's POV.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but a couple of mystery characters later to come.

BPOV

The rain battered against my window, waking me up from my deep slumber and reminding me of the horrid day ahead…the first day at Forks High, ugh. I have been in Forks a week and I still hated it, but I had to move, for my mom and Phil. They needed to be alone and enjoy each other without me as a distraction. Although I was already missing them terribly I had hoped that the bright green and rain of Forks would make it better, but it didnt. I had secluded myself in the house my first week, only leaving to go to the grocery store to cook for my dad. I didn't think that I was quite ready to face the social life of Forks just yet, at least not until today. It was nice that I had a car though. I smiled to myself remembering the drive back home from Port Angeles Airport with my father, Charlie.

The silence was welcoming, it was nice with Charlie, with no need to fill the empty silence, I stared out the window until he broke the silence.

"So Bells, I was thinking, I know that you don't want me to have to drive you around in the cruiser to school every day I thought I would get you a present," Charlie looked at me hesitantly waiting for my reaction.

"Really, Char…Dad! What did you get me?" As if the answer wasn't obvious.

"Well Bella, it's not new or anything, and it's not the best around, but I thought I would get you a car. Think of it as a welcome home present."

I about squealed with excitement. I had been saving for a car, for the same reasons as why Charlie got me one.

"What kind of car is it Dad?"

"Well, Bella, it's a 74 Chevy Nova. I bought it from Billy Black, his son, Jacob is really into cars and Billy gave me a great deal on it."

"Dad I'm so excited to see it," and the truth was, I was excited.

As we finally arrived home after an hour wait I saw my new car. The gold 2 door vehicle was beautiful. Of course it was rusty, but that was expected. I was just excited to have the car period.

My memory faded with the dread of today. I popped back into reality remembering that I still had to shower for school. It was a good thing that the hard rain had woken me up a little early. I showered quick, only drying my hair a little bit and put on my new Forks wardrobe. I slipped on the long sleeved white shirt and my dark jeans, putting my coat and tennis shoes on to complete the look. I looked in the mirror and sighed. Why couldn't I be glamorous and beautiful? I ran my hand through my long dull brown hair and looked at my dull brown eyes. My skin was much to pale too be considered anything more than fair. Finally, I glanced at the clock and realized the time I had been dreading had finally arrived, I snagged a granola bar and jogged past Charlie.

"Bye Dad," I glanced at him on my way out the door.

"Bye Bells, have fun at your first day," I chuckled to myself as I hopped in my car and was finally off to Forks High.

JPOV

I walked around the house before school was supposed to start. Although normal humans would have left a while ago, we had time. The new girl was supposed to arrive today. Although she has been here a week there have been even more whispers because no one has even seen her. I wasn't excited in the least. I have seen enough uninteresting high school girls to fulfill me for a while. For some reason, Alice seemed extra excited about today.

"So Edward and I were thinking," Alice started, looking around at everyone. Emmett sighed, Rosalie rolled her eyes, and Edward let out a laugh grabbing Alice's hand.

"Anyway, we were thinking, soon we should go to Denali for a week or so, to visit Tanya and stuff. Oh yea, and since we were on the topic of meeting people; you should talk to her today Jasper. Isabella, I mean. It will take so much longer if you pretend that you don't care,." I gave my "sister" a look of surprise, and annoyance. Who was Isabella? Was she the new girl? I could feel the excitement bubbling from my pixie of a sister.

Emmett let out a laugh. "Finally little brother is gonna get some action!" Rosalie hissed, disgust seeping from her. I sighed; this just might prove to be an interesting day.

BPOV

I got to school with enough time to get my papers, parking a couple of rows behind a shiny Volvo and a beautiful Ducati. I wondered who in the world would ride a motorcycle in rainy Forks? I let the question linger a moment longer and then concentrated on walking to the office to get the forms I needed. I heard hushed whispers behind me. Great, the mysterious Isabella Swan has finally appeared; I snorted to myself as I approached the desk.

"Hi, I need to pick up some papers, I'm new here," the office lady glanced up at me, surprise etching her features.

"Oh my goodness, you must be Isabella Swan. I have all your papers right here, dear. Just have all the teachers sign it and bring it back after school, okay?" I tried to give her my current imitation of a smile and took the papers.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. Enjoy your first day at Forks High." I was looking at my sheet and map figuring out where all my classes were when I smacked into something that felt oddly like a rock. A tall, cold, rock, that caught me before I could give myself a concussion.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up at a God. A blonde, curly haired god who seemed very unhappy to have caught me. He had eyes black as coal that seemed to assess me. I think I might have stopped breathing myself. Holy crow! He was gorgeous, more than gorgeous. He was unbelievable, and angry. Was he angry for catching me?

"Excuse me, are you alright," the model-esque man even spoke gorgeous if that was even possible. I stuttered my answer to him. The chimes of his voice ringing in my head.

"Ye..yes, I'm fine, thank you." He instantly released his hold on me and nodded his head, walking to what I assumed was his first class. The bell interrupted my thoughts as I struggled to find my first class. Wow was the only thought running through my head as I arrived in English.

I gave the sheet for my English teacher to sign before the bell signaling the beginning of classes rang. I sat in a seat next to a harmless looking blonde.

"Hi! I'm Jessica, you must be Isabella right? Isabella Swan?" She looked interested in hearing about me.

"Well Bella, actually," I corrected her automatically. She smiled at me again.

"Okay, Bella. So how has your first week at Forks gone? I can't believe you came from Arizona, you don't look very tan. What are your next classes?" I answered her questions, happy to think I may have already made a new friend.

My next classes went fast. I had classes with a couple other people who readily introduced themselves to me. I also already had a too eager guy named Mike Newton trying to get my phone number. Jessica and Angela were in my last class before lunch and had asked me to sit with them. I was relived that I would not have to worry about embarrassing myself by asking if I could sit with some random group of people. I went through the lunch line and somehow ended up sitting between Mike and Jessica. I heard Mike mumbling to the guy next to him, Travis? Or was it Tyler? I didn't remember I was too busy staring.

"Of course all the chicks are checking out Jasper Hale. I don't understand why all the girls care about him so much. He is definitely not even close to as good looking as I am."

Mike didn't have anything on the god that helped me this morning. Jasper lead in a group of four others. A beautiful short pale spiky haired girl danced behind him, holding the hand of a tall pale laughing guy who was also very handsome. I looked behind them, and saw what could only be described as the most glamorous person I have ever seen. It pained me to even see her beauty, no wonder why Jasper wasn't with anyone. They had to compete with her. The blonde could only be described as a supermodel with long flowing hair, and face that matched the others, and designer clothes. She held the hand of a big burly man that was just as handsome as the bronzed hair guy but much larger. They all sat at the same table, talking only to each other.

"Wow," I whispered to no one in particular. Jessica assumed I was talking to her and answered the questions that popped in my head.

"I know, right! They are the beautiful but secluded Cullens and Hales. The one alone is Jasper Hale. Single, but I wouldn't try. The short girl, that's Alice Hale, her and Jasper are twins. Her boyfriend, the sadly taken Edward Cullen is "brothers" with the big guy, Emmett Cullen. The super pretty girl, that's Rosalie Hale. They all live together and are together if you know what I mean," I could easily detect the jealousy over Rosalie and the single Jasper. As I glanced over to look at them, Jasper and Alice both looked at me. Alice seemed…happy? Jasper seemed angry still, his eyes a burning black. I felt the others look at me at the same time. I wasn't sure what to think of all strangeness of today's events. I was excited for lunch to finally be over.

Alrighty R&R if you want me to continue…thanks much.


	2. Fear

**Wow, it's been a few years, huh? Anywho on with the Jasper and Bella action! **

**Disclaimer: Still not the owner of twilight anything.**

Walking to my next class I had two new followers, Mike and Eric. Both were too eager to help me out with something so easy. Eric seemed disappointed as Mike walked me into my English class, but I couldn't care less. I couldn't stop staring at the one person I didn't expect to see, Jasper Hale was sitting in the last row, he looked rough, dangerous.

I felt my heart skip a beat, and not the way I expected. He looked at me sharply as if he heard and felt my lust. I stumbled to the front desk, handing the teacher my slip, he barley glanced at it before signing his name and telling me to sit next to Jasper. I felt the blood pumping through me, aching to be close to him. I felt as if my feet walked on their own accord next to him, my heart pumping harder as if it needed to be closer to the dangerous stranger. He didn't even glance at me as I sat next to him, although he had to have heard my books clunk on the desk. I felt disappointment, and then embarrassment that he didn't notice me, and then suddenly I felt calm. As if I had never felt either of those feelings.

The bell rang much too fast for my taste, but the blonde god stood up along with me, walking me to the door. He grabbed my hand. The contrast with the coolness of him and the heat that filled my body shocked me into stopping. He looked at me and whispered.

"Come with me Bella," caressing my name like a lover.

I was speechless, instead of embarrassing myself with something I would stutter over I just nodded and felt myself compelled to follow him.

He lead me across the campus, somehow we had wasted enough time in class that we appeared to be the last ones out. He took me to the forest by the school, pushing me sharply against a tree and I felt the breath escape me. His eyes were dark, his teeth shown in the darkness of the forest.

I felt myself becoming afraid of him, but somehow excited at what was going to happen. He leaned his head towards my neck, as if he was to kiss it, the anticipation both frightening and sensual, but then something happened. His large brother grabbed his arms, pulling him away from me. Jasper let out a feral growl enough to make goose bumps appear on my skin. His family all appeared out of nowhere; the one named Alice grabbed me and rushed me out of the forest. I turned around, confused when I found myself by my car, the growling reverberating in my head.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Alice repeated the mantra while driving my car at too fast of a speed that it had to have been bad for it.

"Um, what just happened back there? What is going on?"

Alice just glanced at me and kept driving, I felt myself becoming annoyed with all of the things I couldn't figure out.

"Really, Alice, right? I need you to tell me what the _hell_ is going on, right now!"

She really looked at me this time, apologies written across her angelic features. "I'm sorry about what happened back there, I've never seen him do that before, he wasn't supposed to do that, I didn't see early enough."

I was even more confused than before, still not understanding what had happened. He was growling, he looked like he was going to kiss me, but that didn't seem right either. Something was terribly wrong in that forest, and although I knew my life was in jeopardy back there I found myself worried about Jasper and about my own sanity.

I snapped out of my reverie as we pulled into a massive house, this definitely was not the chief's house. This was a huge beautiful mansion. Alice pulled into the driveway smoothly, waving me to follow her. I stood shakily outside of my door, fearful for what would happen next.

"Hurry, hurry Bella, we don't have all day!" Her pixie like features were scrunched up as if she smelt something bad, and then she blinked and swept open the door for me.

The beautiful smell assaulted me as I walked into the house, I couldn't stop smelling this house, looking around, seeing the beautiful baby grand piano in the corner right next to a guitar. Alice glanced at me,

"Welcome, Bella."


	3. Changes

**Thank you so much for the favorites, alerts, and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing…duh!**

After her brief welcome she rushed me up the stairs at an unbelievable speed. I felt my mouth gape open like a fish. This house was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, I tried to watch my surroundings as Alice brought me to a room mere seconds before the downstairs door seemed to crash open.

I heard the growling and snapping downstairs, it made my heart beat faster, my breath come out in a woosh, and had me glancing at Alice in terror. What was going on?

The confusion washed through me as if it wasn't my own, Alice looked at me as if she could here how anxious I was. I felt a need to see Jasper, as irrational as it was. He had just tried to do something, was he trying to kill me? Trying to force himself on me? I was still staring at Alice when she breathed a sigh of relief, and the main floor of the house was silent.

"Alice…" I felt myself barely whispering.

"Bella, everything's ok now, we'll take care of you," I felt myself becoming paralyzed with fear. I braced myself to run, but the door to the room crashed open and I screamed. A loud, bloodcurdling scream and Jasper rushed towards me. His eyes were no longer black, and they roamed over me searching for something I don't know if they found.

My voice shook and I felt myself suddenly relaxed, needing to be closer to Jasper.

"What is going on? I want to go home," but as I said the words I knew they were false. I couldn't get a handle on the fear I had just felt, the pure terror at being here.

"Where does Carlisle want to do the change," Jasper spoke to Alice but stared right at me, his eyes burning a hole in me. I felt a burst of hate fly through me like a lightning bolt, and Alice looked sharply at Jasper, a shake of the head I almost didn't catch.

My brain tried to process what they were saying, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Alice and Jasper, finding the similarities, and the differences in their features. I tried to find something that made these unbelievably gorgeous individuals related, trying to understand something that was going on.

I glanced at the door again, finally noticing the bulk that filled it. I shivered at seeing one of the eldest of the Cullen's, watching Jasper's every move. As the bulky guy backed away, a new stranger entered the room. He had to have been their father, his blonde hair and angelic features rang true to everyone else's. He walked towards me, hesitantly, as if he understood the fear that had so previously ran through me like wildfire.

"Bella, my name is Carlisle. I know you're confused right now, but you won't be shortly. I am so very sorry for what I have to do, but it's all for the best you'll see," he glanced at me apologetically and I didn't have enough time to react before I felt lethargic, and felt myself falling into a sleep I was not sure I would wake up from.

**2 hours earlier**

**Jasper**

Walking into the classroom I finally felt relief of being away from _her_, between Alice and Edward bothering me about it I felt myself disliking her even more than I would have.

Me, falling in love with a human? I scoffed at the idea, Alice said she had seen many alternatives that her future could end in, but I wanted nothing to do with any of them. I tried to control my manners in front of Esme, but really, how much could a human ever mean to me?

I smelt her before I saw her, it may have been because we spoke of her so much, or because I had risked not hunting before this morning but I needed her. I needed to feel her dying beneath me, her warm blood filling me.

The class was unbearably long as I thought up my plan, I knew Alice would see and I didn't care. Let them try and find us before I sucked the life from her body; I used my unusual skill to attract her further to me. I wanted her to need to be by me, need to come closer to the monster that would end her.

It appeared to have worked, she couldn't keep herself from leaning towards me and watching my every move.

Finally, the bell rang and I was able to execute my plan. I packed up slowly, willing her to wait for me. We walked to the door together, her scent making me tingle, the ache inside of me burning with every stretch of the way.

I led her to the forest, beyond ready to feed from her. I crushed her fragile body against the tree, getting ready to get what I wanted most. I was confused for just a moment at her lust for the moment and her excitement at what could be happening, but then the monster took over.

Emmett rushed me, and I had no time to do anything but defend my food, and let him take me. I felt the rage at my meal being taken, a monstrous growl emanating from deep inside of me. Alice rushed her away and I felt myself slowly returning back to normal. The monster receding.

"We have to do something, she needs to be changed," Edward was adamant.

"No! The last thing we need is for Jasper's meal to turn into some _part_ of our family!" Rosalie's voice was acidic, her opinion clearly stated.

"Alice saw her becoming dead or one of us, she becomes Jasper's mate someday," Emmett tried to reassure his wife but she brushed him off.

"We need to talk to Carlisle, now," Edward glanced at everyone then took of at a run, leading us all to speak with our Father. I felt disappointed, and angry, and I felt the need to destroy something.

Carlisle was ready for us at the hospital, our conversation and resulting run taking mere minutes. I could feel his anxiety, and worry for what we were about to discuss.

"We need to do what's best for Jasper, and I think that is changing her, not killing her," he glanced at us, I could feel the anger flowing off of Rosalie and Carlisle's decision.

"That would mean running, and starting over again, just because Jasper is going to either kill her or fall in love with her. I do not want to start over again, and will not welcome some new girl into the family."

I glanced at Rosalie, but Edward seemed smug, he already knew what his mate had seen and what the family's decision on the matter would be.

Rosalie got even more upset seeing his face and stalked away.

"Looks like its settled dad, we'll have to change her and then run, she may be mad but I'm sure she'd rather be that than dead."

"She's the chief's daughter; he'll look for her, and start some kind of search for her."

"She's nearly 18 Rosalie, and I'm sure we'll think of something," Edward looked at his sister, and then at Carlisle, knowing how the conversation would end already.

Silence accompanied us as we ran towards the house; my emotions were a wreck from having to deal with both my own and everyone else's. I knew I would have to calm her before Carlisle did the change and I felt myself disgusted at the girl. How could one girl practically destroy the family? In my eyes she would have been better off as a snack.

As we arrived home I could feel the heartbeat of the intruder pumping upstairs. I felt the venom pool in my mouth, my feet traveling before I could stop them. Emmett followed me, making sure I wouldn't do anything that the family would be upset about.

She screamed as I entered, and I felt something twinge in my chest, I brushed the feeling off, my feelings betraying me, projecting my hate for her. Alice glared at me and gave me a warning look, too fast for the girl's human eyes to notice. I tried to concentrate after that, getting down to business, calming, entrancing her before we took her life away.

Carlisle entered shortly after and I put the girl in a deep slumber, confusion breaking through the calm I had provided for her. I found myself curious to see how she would turn out, if Alice's future for us would be correct or if I would feel a hate burning for her forever.


	4. A new life

**Bella**

The pain! The unbearable burning that filled every part of my body! I was screaming uncontrollably asking someone to kill me, to make the suffering stop but no one would come! No one would even look at me as I screamed until I thought I couldn't anymore. It was as if I was only screaming in my mind, I felt like every part of me had been ignited. The rage I felt against this awful "family" filled my void. How could they do this to someone? Burn them; take away their right to make noise! I concentrated on the hatred I felt, what I would say if I ever woke up from this nightmare.

My emotions were a mess; I can't believe I had looked at them in awe when I first saw them, not even imagining who or what they were.

The crazy "doctor" would come in and feel my pulse every little while; I couldn't keep track of the time. I had no clue which day or which hour it was. I couldn't move my fingers. I couldn't stand up to run. I had lost my chance after I mysteriously passed out, to wake up to this. I couldn't open my eyes to see, but as the time passed very slowly I felt my fingers were able to regain feeling. I clenched them into fists, ready to fight whatever had become of me.

I thought of Charlie, poor Charlie whom I thought I would be better off with. He was probably worried sick, had people all over the state looking for me. Renee and Phil when they heard would be so upset. I was sure that whatever took me away from them wouldn't let me return. Although I was trying to keep my mind off of it, I couldn't keep my mind of the burn for long.

It scorched my heart the worst now, accelerating it to speeds I had never heard before.

Soon, I was able to hear whispers, footsteps from around the house. I was able to distinguish individuals by their footsteps, able to hear snow falling on the rooftop.

As my heart thumped the fastest it's ever been, it pumped its last beat. I was terrified to open my eyes. Was I dead? I didn't feel dead. I felt actually amazing. My throat still had a little burn left, but I felt so much better, I found myself thinking of so many things, so fast. By the time I had ran through everything that happened it was only a fifth of a second, and then I opened my eyes.

I flashed to the corner, faster than I thought possible. I pulled myself out of my crouch, I would deal with my anger soon enough. There were so many people in the room with me, and they all looked glorious. Did I look different now? I tentatively opened my mouth.

"What am I," I gasped at the sound of my own voice. It sounded like music.

"Alice, she needs to hunt," Jasper barely glanced at me as he swiftly left the room. I flashed to him faster than I thought possible, pinning him to the wall. A growl escaped me and I could feel everyone circling behind me.

"What have you done to me? How dare you! I had family, I had people I cared about," my voice rang out, but I felt the dry sobs in my throat along with the hollow burning.

"Bella, Bella, please. Hunt, and then we'll explain everything to you. Please don't do things you may regret. We are so very, very sorry for what happened to you but with what Alice- we're just so sorry it had to be like this. This was never how we intended." Carlisle held his hand out to me, sympathy rang true with his words. I had a hard time staying mad at this particular member of the family. I have never held grudges well.

I merely nodded, shook his hand, and followed Alice to the snowy woods. It definitely didn't look like home. We must be somewhere else, my mind wondered while I wordlessly watched Alice.

"Bella, you'll no longer be eating human food, we drink the blood of animals." She told me matter-of-factly, as if she was just telling me the time. I felt my mouth drop.

"Alice, what am I?"

"Well, Carlisle wanted to explain more in depth later, but you're a vampire, like me, like my family."

I felt a hiss escape my mouth at the words Alice told me. I walked, or rather sped to the icy lake near us. I looked into my reflection and felt another gasp. I looked completely different. My chestnut hair was lower than my waist in loose curls, my face perfectly angular and my lips light. My body was as nearly as amazing as Rosalie's, magically toned and befitting of a woman. I finally looked into my eyes. They stared back at me blood red. Had I still had a heart I'm sure it would have stopped.

"What now?" I whispered it, but knowing how much I could hear, I knew she heard it.

"You need to hunt, get your thirst under control before we do anything." I felt strangely at ease around her, although I was still so angry at everyone.

"Okay, Bella. Close your eyes and just listen, find the scent that appeals to you and follow it. Nature will do the rest." I followed her directions and smelt something that didn't exactly smell mouthwatering but smelt good enough to follow. I let my senses lead me to it, and took down the 3 deer quickly and efficiently. I managed to ruin the outfit that I was in, but the burn felt minimally better. Enough for the rage to take place foremost in my mind. I ignored Alice and ran straight to the house. I heard her yell for me but I didn't care. I needed answers

I opened the door to my new "family". Jasper wasn't there. I didn't let it bother me. It was his damn fault I was here anyway.

I had a hard time looking at Esme or Carlisle without feeling guilt for my anger but I pushed it aside.

"How _dare_ you do this to me! I have family, a real family that I care so much about." My anger dissolved into tears I would never cry. The dry sobs wracked my body, Esme tried to talk to me, calm me. Rosalie looked smugly at her family. I brushed Esme off.

"I don't want to be comforted! I want to know why!" Carlisle glanced at his wife and then back at me.

"Sit, Bella. I know you are a newborn but we need to talk rationally about this." I huffed my impatience and paced instead.

"I realize the last think you would want to be is a monster, but we simply had no other alternatives. Alice, she can see visions of the future, which bends and transforms depending on what a person decides. My son, Jasper, has trouble with his bloodlust. He isn't quite as dedicated to this life as the rest of us. She saw some disastrous things in your future and we had no choice but to change you. I'm very sorry about that. I don't relish changing a person without their consent." Rosalie huffed and turned her head but Carlisle continued with a quick glance and shake of his head to her.

"We don't drink human blood, we drink from animals. We don't sleep, have no real need to breathe, and cannot let humans see us in the sunlight, because of the light that reflects off of us.

"We are now in Seward, Alaska. We have family in Denali but thought it would be better to give you a chance to adjust to this life-style first. I regret that we had to leave a note for Charlie saying you had left. I don't know if you will ever be able to see him again. I'm so very sorry about that. Do you have any questions for me?" I was so upset, but I had nowhere to point the anger, I needed to get away if only for a while before I could comprehend what was happening to me.

"I need a minute," I breezed out of the door, halfway to the snowy forest before the door shut behind me. I ran, and ran, and ran. I had a hard time not feeling joy at this kind of running. I had never been into sports, but this was so exhilarating. I felt as if I was someone I had never been before. My brain was able to think of so many things at once, it was amazing. The beauty of the nature around me was astounding.

I broke fast as I saw a figure in the snow, sitting, still as a statue. I felt myself tense, an involuntary growl emanating from me.

"Calm yourself, I would hate to tear you to pieces." Jasper stood, brushing the snow from his pants.

"God forbid, I would hate for you to do something so selfish." I stood up, facing him straight on. His scars sent a shiver of terror down my spine. I was so curious as to what they were from.

"Mind your own business. I want nothing to do with you. You may be like me, but you'll never know me," he hissed at me.

"If it wasn't for you and not being able to handle your shit, then I wouldn't be in this situation. How dare you take me away from my loved ones! I didn't ask for this life!" He sneered at me after my speech.

"Do you think any of _us_ asked for this? Just because you have family still living doesn't give you the right to be such a disrespectful brat!"

I was shocked at his tone, and felt a wince at his words. The hatred zapped into me like lightening. I had gotten into a crouch again, a loud growl from deep inside of me echoing all around me. It felt better than breaking down. I felt Alice and Edward flit behind me.

"Jasper! This is a sensitive situation! Do you have to be so crass?" Alice's voice was sharp, and she looked to Edward.

"What is she thinking Edward? I think she's having a hard time snapping out of it." Before Alice was finished speaking I had straightened and stopped my growling. I still felt the sting of his hatred though.

"I-I can't hear anything." Alice and Jasper looked at Edward sharply before looking back at me.

"Wait, what do you mean you can't hear me? Hear me what? I wasn't talking or anything. What is going on? Alice you can see the future, and Edward you can, what? Hear a person's thought. Great! What else can everyone do?" My words were so fast I doubt a human could understand them.

"Er, well Bella, Jasper can change a person's mood." I was shocked at her words. Wonderful, not only was I now a part of a vampire family, but everyone had extra abilities. I saw Jasper smirk out of the corner of my eye and I hissed at him.

"Let us all go home, Bella, Jasper?" Edward looked at both of us; I nodded and started going back to the house I refused to call home. Everyone else trailed behind me. I couldn't help feeling wonderful on the way home too. Running just felt so great! As if just running could help me with my problems. I couldn't wait until tomorrow, and then I let out a sharp laugh. I forgot I was always stuck on today, forever.


	5. Anger

Disclaimer: Still own nothing besides my imagination.

Thank you for all of the favorites, alerts, and reviews! Sorry about the mistakes and short chapters. Thank you for reading anyway! I would love to recommend reading any and all of twifantasyfan stories! I have read them all and they are amaze!

**Bella**

I flew into the house, breezing past Esme and Carlisle. I stifled a groan. What a bunch of bull shit! Well I'm sure I'll enjoy living with a mind reader. I laughed, everyone glancing at me strangely. As if I cared. I felt changed after this…well, change. How was I supposed to be myself when I was someone else. I felt like someone else as I ranged around the house like an animal waiting for everyone else to return. I looked at myself in the mirror, tracing the features that were never mine. I felt Emmett behind me.

"It may not look like you, but it is you Isabella," he whispered to me, although I'm sure everyone else could hear him.

"I'm not me. I'll never be me again. I'll never know who I am again." I slid away from my new brother, feeling even more unsettled than before. The rest of the Cullens came in, and I felt myself glancing towards Jasper. He made me so angry, and as if he felt my anger his lips twitched and he looked back at me. Straight into my blood red eyes.

"Get over yourself, sweetheart," a southern twang came out towards the end and I felt my chiming laughter.

"Oh, a good old southern gentleman are you?" I knew I was taunting him, trying to push all of his buttons but I couldn't stop. Couldn't stop this monster from coming out of me.

"I'm about as much of a gentleman as you are a women period." Everyone was now openly gaping at our exchange although no one was willing to try to stop it.

"Ohh baby I'm so hurt. Did that make you feel better? You couldn't handle that my control is ten times stronger than yours is?" I vaguely heard a gasp from Esme, and I ignored it. Feeding the monster was my goal now.

He left then, out the back door, and Rosalie walked up to me slowly. I only felt bad that I didn't and couldn't get more out. The anger I was feeling rippled in my body like a title wave. As she walked closer to me I felt like she was trying to gauge my reaction to what had just happened.

"We may have some things in common, and I understand that you're hurt. I know that you would do anything to go back in time and do something, _anything_ to change what happened to you, but you can't! And I won't allow you to hurt my family because you can't handle yourself. I think you need to check yourself before you do something or anger someone that you'll regret." I felt myself thoroughly chastised after that. I let the anger flood my body.

"Everyone can't keep leaving. Bella we have to talk through this, this is your home for now. Until you can totally control your thirst you're stuck with us. I can't change what happened, and I will understand if you want to leave us later, but now we have to stick together." Carlisle commanded the attention as head of the coven and I slid myself to the corner and nodded to him, letting him know that it was safe to go on.

"Alice, go retrieve Jasper one more time. Let him know that Bella is in control now, she'll apologize when he comes back," I scoffed at his words and earned a sharp look from him. Alice flew from the room not bothering to glance at any of us.

As we waited for the elusive cowboy to reappear Carlisle and the fam went through the basics, managing to cover nearly everything I would need to know. It all categorized neatly in my spacious mind and I worked to practice some new "human" things at the same time as thinking about what I could do during the nights.

The door clicked open and shut as Jasper and Alice reappeared. I sighed and practiced blowing the air out of my mouth. Emmett chuckled next to me.

"I'm sorry," I spoke the words as fast and quiet as I could while thinking that I would much rather be somewhere, anywhere else and human.

"You don't mean it." He looked at me, daring me to start another fight.

"How would you know?" I quirked innocently, forgetting my blush wouldn't set me off of lies anymore.

"Bella, there's some more things we need to talk about, gifts." Carlisle took control before things could get out of control again.

"Gifts?" I tried to sound remotely interested.

"Yes, Jasper can change emotions. He could tell if you didn't mean it and when you were arguing if you did. And you know that Edward and Alice both have gifts." Ahh I got it now, that's how he knew there was no way I was sincere about apologizing to him.

"Do I have any?" Jasper snickered and I hazarded a glare in his general direction.

"I won't know until we can see Eleazer, he's in the Denali coven with our other family. He should be able to give us some sort of clue." I nodded at him, looking at the sparkly flecks in my hand as the sun shone through the window.

"Do you have any more questions for us?" Esme questioned me and I shook my head immediately. If I did I wasn't about to bring them up in this group anyway.

"Ok, well feel free to your room, it's up to the left. Next to Jasper's room, "a cringe from Alice," you can come to my office or talk to anyone if you have questions." The rest of the coven left, after Carlisle announced my accommodations and I swept up the stairs to see what my new bedroom looked like.

I was surprised how much I kind of hated, but loved the room that I was now stuck in. It wasn't too girly for my tastes with warm wooden bookshelves and a buttery leather chair, with a creamy ruffle throw over it. The room faced the beautiful snow outside, and was shaded from the sun for now. The walls were painted a delicious golden brown, and a stereo to die for with a new collection of cds for me to listen to, I sighed. Then I smelt the closet and let out a growl. I could hear laughter from Emmett and Rose downstairs. I flipped open the door and groaned. Clothes of every color, material and for every occasion hung in the huge walk in closet. It had a huge island in the middle that I could only guess held every and any lingerie I could ever need. I heard Jasper close the door to his room next to me and still felt curious of his scars, and bitter because he made me the immortal creature I was today. I found on the side table next to the chair a worn but beautiful journal with a note on top.

_Hope this helps you to understand us a little more._

_A_

I let out another sigh and immersed myself in the life of the Cullens as the Sun shone above me.


	6. Embrace

**A/N: I'm a huge reader, in fact there are days when I stay up until the wee early hours reading fanfics and ignoring homework. Anyway, my fic rec this week is Crave by Taoist elf. If you haven't read it, do it right now! It's seriously amazing, and hot, and wow. I am not a huge Jacob fan but the way she wrote him made me fall in love! And the songs in this chapter is Broken Crown by Mumford & Sons and Unsaid by The Fray**

As engrossed as I was with reading I started to hear a low guitar in the room next to me, Jasper. I heard his fingers slip across the cords tuning the already perfect instrument. As I sat listening with my incredible vampire hearing I heard his voice start to sing with the intricate guitar.

_Well touch my mouth and hold my tongue_

_I'll never be your chosen one_

_I'll be home safe and tucked away_

_Well you can't tempt me if I don't see the day_

I felt myself drifting towards the wall separating our rooms to listen closer, and pressed my hand against the wall separating us, I could feel no hate from him now. I did though, feel a stirring at his deep melodic voice.

_The pull on my flesh was just too strong_

_Stifled the choice and the air in my lungs_

_Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie_

_Cos when I open my body I breathe a lie_

I could feel the anger, the passion as he sang the words, strumming and singing the song I've never heard before. I still felt the stirring, the awakening at his words. I tried to control them because I know he could feel them on the other side if I let him. I heard the staircase squeak before he suddenly abandoned the song and I felt a sudden lurch as he stopped. As if the spell had been broken. Although I didn't need to breathe anymore I felt my false pretense of breathing turn in to a kind of an almost pant. I felt the dim sting of embarrassment, if I were still human my face would be on fire. My door swung open with Rosalie on the other side. She gave me a quizzical look, as if she knew _exactly_ the kind of weird, bizarre emotions flying around inside of me.

"Welll, let's go hunting again, it's been about a day since you went. Then we have to test you on humans. We need to get you a car," Rosalie was still looking at me when I swished in front of her and glided down the stairs.

I heard Jasper open his door as I reached the foot of the stairs.

"I don't think she's ready. She obviously has anger issues that need to be reined in." I looked at him dumbly as he said this. I tried to find the hate that we both felt towards each other and just couldn't grasp it.

Alice and Edward joined the group converging in the living room in front of us.

"She'll be fine, Jasper. I've seen it, and…" Alice was interrupted by Edward's shushing.

"It's not our concern. This needs to work itself out," Edward whispered to his mate softly although it was only to her even though everyone could hear him.

"If you say so Edward, although I think we need to help." Edward rolled his eyes and turned to everyone else.

"Well she'll be fine and people will be there to interfere in case of problems. Carlisle thinks that super control is her power so she should be fine," Alice's melodic voice rang through the house and just as soon as Jasper appeared he disappeared back up to his room.

I followed the rest of the "family" swiftly to the door, although I was still angry and mourning my past life I found with all the room in my head I could do that and be able to compose myself enough to concentrate on going with to getting this stupid new car. Who has this much money anyway? I guess when you're alive forever money isn't that big of a deal.

After hunting we got into one of the roomier cars to go get my new vehicle.

I could hear whispered conversation as we drove to town. I couldn't make out the words though because they were mumbling so low I'm sure they were the only ones that could hear. I did catch the word "pack" and "treaty" though. I tried to figure out what they could possibly pertain to but with the way they drove we were at the dealership sooner than I realized. My fast and brilliant eyes cataloged all of the cars and the ones I liked and disliked. I prepared myself for the fight of smelling the dealers blood and wasn't disappointed with the burn flamed up my throat, but then I was able to take my mind off of it somehow. Thinking of Charlie, of my friends at school, his loved ones wouldn't want to lose him either.

"I know what you're looking for Bella. It isn't the smartest decision here, but might work if we move somewhere else. It's in here." Alice had a smug smile that mirrored Edwards as they walked to the inside of the dealership.

There I saw it. Bright cherry red, fast, and dangerous. Everything I wasn't before my change. I could see the sign although we were so far away from it. A gleaming Ducati Superbike 1199 Panigale R stood feet away from me, and would soon be mine. Alice swiftly went to purchase it for me along with a bunch of papers I couldn't see, she bought bike gear too and I idly wondered why I would need it.

"All done, it'll be delivered tomorrow. Good job Bella. Let's go back to the house. I have a _ton_ of online shopping before we move next week," her smile was blinding. I mechanically got into the car, remembering all of the human reminders. Moving, again. I guess it was only the third time this year alone.

The whispering continued on the way home. I ignored the humming of the voices in front of me. I was deathly curious about all of the tension that laced their inhuman voices but still heard some of the words slip through "fight" "wolf" and "forks". I had no clue what was going on, but if it involved our move to be back home I would agree, although I'm not sure about a fight unless they were expecting one from me.

Sooner than I thought possible we returned back to the crypt, I let a little giggle loose and managed to get slight glances from everyone.

"What's so funny," Emmett boomed when we walked through the door.

"Life," I replied swiftly. I tried to hate Emmett, but in reality nothing at all about my situation was his fault. It was hard to find the room to dislike him even a little, after all who could hate a teddy bear?

"Hmm, I suppose so. Down for some video games?" He winked suggestively at me and I couldn't help but laugh. Might as well embrace the good.

"Sure, but I never played a lot when I was human so I doubt I'll be any good."

"You'll be fine, with all of those crazy reflexes I'll be in trouble," I felt a kind of warmth from Emmett, and a little like he really could be my brother if I just gave him a chance.

I tried to practice my human walking over to sit on the far couch, and folded my legs under myself although I would be just as comfortable standing. The time passed us quickly with Emmett teaching me everything I needed to learn about video games. He also slipped in items about the family that I hadn't got to reading yet, things that made me melt towards my enemy. I heard whispers from the guitar upstairs and felt the familiar surge of intimacy I tried to repress earlier. I _hated_ him, he was the reason I was not me! He was singing quietly but I could still hear him. It was as if he was whispering to my dead heart. I tried desperately to ignore him, but couldn't.

_Not that you're the one_

_Not to say I'm right_

_Not to say today_

_And not to say a thing tonight_

It was such a difference from the song I had heard him playing earlier. I tried to concentrate on playing the game with Emmett, but my concentration was torn. The harder I tried to fight it, the more I felt myself feel something towards the monster who had turned my life inside out.

_But suffice it to say_

_You're leaving things unsaid_

_We sing ourselves to sleep_

_Watching the day lie down instead_

Although I was worried about tomorrow, and about the future forever being a vampire, at that moment the one person I felt the most anger towards managed to melt a chunk of my frozen heart.

_And we are leaving some things unsaid_

_And we are breathing deeper instead_

I left the control on the floor and swept upstairs. I vaguely heard Emmett's exasperation at me just leaving but I had to listen, had to hear more. It was like I was under a spell. He didn't stop this time when he heard the stairs squeak, nor when I placed myself inside of the forbidden territory of his bedroom.

_We're both pretty sure_

_Neither one can tell_

_We seem difficult_

_What we got is hard as hell_

He looked into my eyes as he was playing. Every strum seemed to electrify me as the emotions I was trying to hide doubled inside of me. I drifted ever closer to him, an invisible wire tying me to him. I felt something irrevocably shift inside of me when he stopped strumming to place his hand on my cheek. The shudder rippled through me and I felt his fingers searing my whole body like I was ignited again by the fire that had so recently left me.


	7. Heat

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites and reviews! Sorry to leave you on a cliffy. My story rec. for this week is Near to you by Caitlinlaurie. It's a wonderful Bella/Carlisle fic. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but a coupla cars.**

His touch burnt my skin, tantalizing my body, whispered secrets I could keep forever. We both leaned forward. The anticipation of what was to come sent my mind into chaos. The seconds it took for him to lean closer my mind was racing, going over every what if and what could be. Then his lips locked onto mine. Funny my first kiss was when I was a vampire, but the feeling of his lips, of his hands formed a solid memory in my mind. As soon as it started his lips disappeared.

"Fuck, I'm not doing this with _you_," I could feel the disappointment seeping through my body, the false sense of companionship leaving me as fast as it appeared.

"Well maybe you shouldn't hypnotize people. I didn't want this anymore than you!" I could feel the intensity of his stare, the anger that stained my voice.

"Hey, you came into my room, reeking of lust. Do you even know how hard it is to ignore that and concentrate on something else?" I looked sharply at his words. Our fight was escalating. We were circling each other like wild animals.

"Could've fooled me! You touched me! You were the one who initiated all-all of this." My hands fluttered in front of me trying to show him my point. I barely noticed the family as they gathered by door. I could hear snippets of whispers though I was concentrating on Jasper and my fight.

'Told you it would be fine, Alice,' Edward told Alice.

'I think he's finally met his match in Bella.' Emmett smirked.

'I hope they don't hurt each other,' Esme worriedly glanced at us.

"You are still nothing but a spoiled little brat who can't move on with her life. This is your life now. You can't go back and be with _daddy _and you can't go back and see your mommy. So you better buck up and start taking shit seriously, girl," he was now openly shouting at me, and that was when I jumped at him. Emmett immediately intervened grabbing me in midair as I growled and tried anything to get out of Emmetts lock, Edward came to one side of me to grab me and keep me locked.

"Enough!" Carlisle's face was anguished getting me to keep from fighting one of his sons.

"How dare you talk about my family! I absolutely loath you! You are such a bastard!" I still vainly tried to get out of both of the guys and felt the fight seep from me, disappearing as soon as it came.

Jasper had the decency to look ashamed at his words but didn't apologize, he simply nodded to Edward and they tugged me out of the room although I wasn't trying to fight anymore.

"Let's go fight outside sissy," Emmett tried to lighten the mood and I appreciated it. I followed him outside to the snowy wilderness, but it was still like I could sense him. I could feel him watching from his room. Although we screamed and fought I still felt tied to him.

The time passed quickly as we messed around, Emmett taught me how to control some of my anger and how to fight. Rosalie came out to watch for a while but went inside to work on her cars when it got too boring. After a few more hours Emmett deemed it time to hunt which I was grateful for, I felt like my muscles would be sore if they could, but now it was just my head. I couldn't stop thinking about the words he said to me. Even though Rosalie had said almost the same thing to me before they sounded so much worse coming from him.

After our meal and a few more rounds of fighting I could tell that Emmett was about done and ready to spend some time with his wife. It was about when Emmett started telling me he had to go back in that Alice bounded out of the house, the snow flying behind her.

"Bye Emmy! Bella, you wanted to talk?" She dismissed Emmett quick and he flew to his wife. I didn't know if I would ever get used to living with someone who could anticipate exactly what I wanted to do.

"I did, of course. I really wanted to know more about the move and about…Jasper," I tried to whisper his name hoping he couldn't hear me. I figured we were far enough away from the house that he wouldn't be able to.

"Well, first thing first. We aren't going back to Forks, we're going east to a small town in Massachusetts. I'm sure you'll love it; I have a ton of new things for you to wear.

"The second thing, Edward said I shouldn't interfere but I just can't see my brother hurting. I'm sure you haven't had time to read the entire Cullen history book yet, but Jasper has had a rough past. I know he's been anything but nice to you but it really is because he's scared to put himself out there. He doesn't want to get close to you or be friends with you, but at the same time he does. He feels it too, the pull to you. You guys are made for each other like Edward and me or Rose and Em. There's a lot of tension with you both but it's because you both feel it, the love."

I looked at Alice dumbly at the end of her speech. He could feel it too? It wasn't only me torn between hate and love. I had no clue how to process this besides the disappointment that I couldn't go home. I gave Alice a hug. Somehow I would get through this crazy new life even if I wasn't sure how. At least I had people who cared.

"Thank you Alice for talking to me. I needed it," I still couldn't believe that she thought we were destined to be together, it made fate seem so much more real to me. Maybe this all happened for a reason. For love. Me becoming a vampire and losing my family but gaining another. Alice smiled and disappeared while I looked at the clear stars in the night sky. I felt him approach before I had time to process everything. I wasn't sure if I was ready for him, but he approached nonetheless.

"I thought we should talk, maybe calmly," he looked at me hesitantly. I couldn't help but look back at him, the pull made sure of that. I saw his scars, his curly hair with strands of both light brown and buttery blonde aching to be brushed out of his eyes.

"Yea, I think we should," I had meant to say them with force. To get him to apologize for the things he said that hurt more than I could admit, but they came out in a whisper tinged with the want that filled me.

I know he could feel what I couldn't or wouldn't say out loud. I was forced to know that he was feeling the same things too as my emotions nearly doubled. I thought he had some control over smashing people with his emotions but it appeared that with me he had none.

Although we had both agreed to talk about our conflicts, talking was the last thing on my mind and I could feel the last on his too. I was thankful we were so far away from the rest of the family as I made my way over to him once again. An echo of what had happened so many hours ago. This time I reached up to brush his curls away from his face; I could feel the electricity pulsing through me again. It was something I wasn't sure I would never tire of. He captured my hand and intertwined our fingers together, his other hand winding around my waist and pulling me towards him.

I gasped at his want as he gave me physical proof that he never hated me quite as much as I thought. I felt his lips pass my mouth and move down to my neck, flames licking my whole body. A fire I wanted that burned me at every place his lips touched. His other hand left mine, winding itself into my curls. Soon it became essential for me to get closer. I didn't feel very much like a virgin as he stripped me of the long-sleeved shirt I was wearing. His hands moved at a speed only a hungry vampire could possess. He stripped me of my pants getting his shirt off at the same time. His mouth moved to mine encasing me in the taste of Jasper. My whole being belonged to him, every part of me aching to be with him in every way. I worked on his pants, trying to catch up.

"Jesus," I heard the twang of his accent as I felt him. He tossed me in the snow; it sprayed around us like a flurry, bringing a sweetness into our fevered need for each other. I giggled with him, soprano and bass perfectly in tune.

He tugged my panties off, throwing them somewhere behind me and leaned down kissing my stomach and moved back up to my breasts. I had never felt anything like it. The exquisite pleasure his mouth brought me. Even if I hadn't been a virgin I'm sure it would've never felt like this. His hands snaked lower getting to know every intimate part of me. I kissed his scars, the ones on his arm then the ones on his neck and chest. He gave me a surprised gasp and gave me a look that assured me I was probably the only one so tender with the scars of his past. He placed one finger inside of me and I moaned. I needed him inside of me, and fast. No fucking around. I growled and pulled his finger out, placing myself directly under him. He was hesitant before plunging himself inside of me.

I gave a feral cry, grabbing for his hair. The pain and pleasure twisted together before finally turning to pure bliss as he plunged in and out of me. He kept his lips locked on my breast, the other one finding purchase on my hip. I felt something build inside of me and I was nearly ready to explode when he flipped us over placing me on top of him so that I was straddling him. The intense feeling of how deep he was inside of me made me clench tighter, drawing him as close as I could. He devoted one hand to my butt urging me faster and I could feel the pleasure tighten as I was assaulted with not only mine but his emanate release. His hand moved forward touching parts of me I had only experimented with in my bed under the covers, his finger barely touched my clit before I felt my release, and Jasper's following almost immediately. I cried out clenching him around me and felt him release deep inside of me. He gave me a tender, sweet kiss and pulled me next to him. Talking was still the last think I wanted to do.


	8. Danger

**Thank you so much for the alerts and the views! My fic rec of this week is: Cats and Dogs by Thetypewronger and Binding Souls by CrystalG1.**

***Still don't own anything.**

**La Push/Forks**** (a few days after Bella's disappearance)**

**Sam**

The large man paced in front of his elders, like a caged animal he sauntered. The room was shaded from any source of light natural or otherwise.

"The others will change soon, then we need to figure out what to do," the man in the wheelchair's baritone thrummed through the room. The verbal power of the Chief wormed its way into the large russet man's head.

"Then we will attack! They broke the treaty, they don't deserve retribution! As an inducted member to the tribe this should be done to them as if it were one of our own." He was starting to shake from thinking of the tribe's one enemy.

He could feel the power surging through his body; he needed some way to take away the anger and heartbreak of what was currently going on. Breaking Leah's heart and falling in love with Emily. Scarring his soul mate and facing the hard stares of those around him. Sam knew the others would join him soon. He could feel the charge. The wires not yet attached to the ones on the other side, pulling taught the pack that would soon form.

"I agree they need to be shown that they can't just take who they want so very close to our land. When our ancestors made this treaty they knew that the Cullen's might break it, therefore starting a war," Harry Clearwater stated clearly in Sam's favor.

The council meeting ended on a sour, stagnant note. Thinking of the carnage that would occur when the war happened; where the Quileute and The Cullen's would finally come face to face. The situation had all of the elders and Sam on edge.

He left the building fast, eager to get away from the smell of fear. Sam lightly ran to the small, clean, clapboard house on the corner of the reservation to see Emily. It felt like eons that it took her to forgive him for his horrible mistake. The guilt still ate at him every time he saw her face. He was so tormented, trying to ready himself for the war and more pack members, seeing Leah around town, his deep love for Emily. Someday after Jake phased he would be the Alpha, and the strain wouldn't be so bad for Jacob like it was for Sam. After all, he was made to lead the pack. It would be amazing to finally be free from being the leader, of dealing with more than he ever thought himself capable.

Once he stepped on the porch he could feel the imprint take hold, calming him, soothing him like a balm on a burn. Emily stepped out and wrapped her arms around him, only the scent of lust and love wafting from her. Sam breathed even more of her scent in, the wolf and the man finally relaxing; if only for a short time.

She led him inside by the hand, relaxing and loving him the best way she knew how.

**Charlie**

Charlie Swan sat at the kitchen table he shared with his only child, finger tracing the words scribbled by Bella. The hard pain tore at him, pain worse than when Renee and Bella left him so long ago came crashing into him like a tidal wave. This was the time he allowed himself to be weak, exhausted, and heartbroken over what happened. He could do no miracles to find her. She was 18 after all, an adult, but she had always been _so_ responsible. He imagined it became too much for her, and she rushed out to the world to finally find the teenager she had left behind so long ago.

He was torn though and very suspicious, with the Cullen's disappearing so very close to the time his daughter vanished with only a note left behind. Something gnawed at him; he went over everything he had looked at during the last few days. All of her belongings still in the home, the odd way she was acting before she left, how good of a teenager she had been while she was living with him for such a short time, and finally, how very weird Billy Black was acting around him. Coming over and bringing that large man Sam Uley every time he stopped by. Charlie's cop eyes caught Sam drifting upstairs more than necessary, and had caught him coming out of Bella's bedroom at least once.

He folded the note closed one more time and stuck it in his pocket to open yet again later and stood up to go into the station. He took several deep breaths and glanced around his sparse home to prepare himself to be the man people needed to see, the Chief of Police. He was determined to figure out exactly what was going on with Bella, where she went. He knew in his heart that even if she had left him she would have at least called, or wrote, or would have done something to communicate with someone that she was okay. With the concern of his daughter's whereabouts heavy in his heart he locked the door and slowly walked to his cruiser.

The rain looked gloomier than it ever had before, an omen that wherever his daughter was she wasn't the girl he had known.

**Sam**

Sam felt it the instant it happened, with Emily's back pressed intimately against him he jolted awake, feeling the power of a new wolf. He gently kissed her scar's, lingering on her lips before whispering that he would be back and swiftly getting out of the bed and running naked to the back door.

He phased fast, trying to pinpoint exactly who and where the pack member was. The wolf snapped at his dark alpha, the rage emanating from his body like a flame. Alpha tried to control the other wolf bellowing commands through the mind link. The younger wolf stopped, suddenly becoming a man naked on the forest floor. Sam phased quickly, trying to sooth the newest member to the army.

"I know you're confused, we need to talk about what's happening to you…" Sam spoke to him then, telling him about the truth about the tales they had been told as children and the war to come. Paul listened, fading back and forth from human to wolf from his deep seeded rage with only the guidance of his Alpha to help him.

The night faded into morning quickly for them. Sam was becoming exhausted with the toll of a new wolf. As another day went by Paul slowly found out about the new side of himself, being able to control it enough for some resting time, that's when Sam felt it again…the newest wolf to the pack.

He was told with the feeling of the war and the knowledge that people were in danger the boys in line to become wolves would phase fast so that they would have more time and numbers to battle and train with.

It was days before Sam felt like he could sleep, and he knew that it would only be a short time before more would come to be and he would have to help the future Alpha with his transition.

**Billy/Jacob**

Billy glanced at his son while he cooked them dinner, he would soon be leader of the small reservation and would have to face off against the coven that Charlie's daughter now resides in. He knew the change was coming, with the eminent war the teenagers were phasing fast, preparing to battle sooner rather than later. They now had 3 wolves in the pack with no clue as to how many more were going to phase. Billy knew it would only be a little more time before his son would have to be a man. He was already growing and getting hotter, becoming angry at the flick of a wrist.

Billy sighed as another wooden spoon broke in his son's hands.

"Dammit!" Jacob's voice was becoming lower and becoming the baritone of the Alpha he was going to become.

"Language," Billy chided, glancing at him as he rolled himself to the living room.

Jacob stirred the food with the new spoon; his anger was getting out of control. Was he having some sort of crazy growth spurt? He was shrinking out of his clothes at an alarming rate, and he always felt on edge. Concentrating in school was a joke, he couldn't think about anything besides what was happening lately. He'd been having crazy dreams too, like the stories his parents told him when he was little about the wolves and the cold ones. Just the other night he could've sworn he heard wolves howling from past the beach. There have been a ton of disappearances too, first Bella, than Sam, Paul, and now Jared. His dad didn't seem to care about his concerns. He always just shrugged when he told him how nervous he was about everything, and how no one seemed to care that Sam Uley was leading the renegade of school ditchers.

He clenched the spoon tighter again and had to force himself to relax before he broke more dishes. Was he always this strong? He could never remember being angry enough to test his strength to the extremes he had been lately. Things were getting bazar around La Push.

**Alice**

Alice looked out into the snow, at the two figures lounging in the cold. She looked to her partner and braced her hand against his.

"It will happen that soon?"

"I can only see everything disappearing. It is so frustrating Edward! How am I supposed to know if we survive? How will we do this if I have no clue what we are up against?"

Edward looked to his wife, seeing their future disappear with no clue as to how many of the family would survive the battle.

"Jasper will help us once him and Bella finally settle down," he chuckled, placing a kiss on his wife's forehead. Alice nodded distantly, trying to find a way to look around her vision loss, to see if they would survive and if everything would be as ok as Edward tried to promise.

She looked again out to the snow, seeing Jasper's smile clearly from where they perched. He was running now through the snow, Bella on his back as they ran enjoying time together.

"We will make it through this, Jasper has someone very important to fight for, and he will prepare us so that a lovely ending will happen for all of us. We _can_ do this, and we will."

Alice stepped into her husband's embrace, letting herself feel soothed for the moment. She didn't allow herself to feel the fear that she felt so deeply, her fear of losing the only people she ever remembered loving.


	9. Famly

**So many favorites and new followers, thank you! And thank you for the review psychovampirefreak! Another author rec for you all: Pavarti, her story **_**The Fragrant taste of Rain**_** had me in tears it's so amazing. Alright back in Alaska…**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

**Bella**

We rested in the snow after our fervid lovemaking, the imprints of our mated bodies heavy in the snow. He looked up at me, his golden eyes seemingly able to pierce through my body and burn into my soul. He flung snow all around us making me laugh with my new musical voice. We fought in the snow ignoring the talk that we had to hash out, ignoring the fact that I was still so upset, and ignoring the burning need of lust still heavy in the winter air. He paced ahead of me and ran into the wilderness. I caught up to him and leapt onto his back, clinging to him like he was my lifeline. We ran through the snow until we reached a spot further from the house, and he pulled me around his body so that my legs were wrapped in front of him with our faces touching. My legs still clung around him, my arms around his neck.

He kissed me again, allowing our passion to ignite the cold forest. He pealed the shirt slowly and tortuously from my body. Pressing his fingers to every part of my body he too hurriedly had felt before. I let my fingers trace his scars again and down the path of his neck to his chest. Lifting the shirt from his chest I kissed his every scar again, licking the concave scars that were a touch lighter than our vampire skin. I felt him harden beneath me as he caressed. Slowly moving up the column of his neck back to his lips we undressed each other the rest of the way, me only hopping off of him long enough for both of us to disrobe. He placed me on the snowy ground yet again, this time taking his time with me. He licked and nipped at every part of me until my arousal swirled around us, making me anticipate the feeling of us being wrapped up in each other yet again. I stopped him when his fingers reached me and slid myself down so I was positioned right beneath his sex, licking and tasting him, etching the smell and flavor of him so deep in my mind that I'm sure I would never know anything else. I caressed his testicles while I tasted him, rubbing and massaging every intimate part of him feeling him get even harder above me. He rolled my nipples between his fingers and through my hair while I sucked him deep into my mouth. When he came, filling my mouth with his seed I sucked harder, hardening him again before positioning him so that he was inside of me.

We moved together, two pieces of a whole. I wrapped my legs around him again, letting my hands caress his back while he placed kisses on everywhere he could reach. I moaned as I felt myself getting closer to release, feeling my whole body becoming frantic with the depth of how deep inside of me he could reach. I screamed his name as I shattered; he was the only thing keeping me in my body. I felt him tighten then, coming inside of me again. I still wasn't satisfied. We made love for hours that day until waiting to have the inevitable talk. Before we could manage to begin talking though, I could feel Jasper tense.

"Something's wrong, everyone is on their way over to us. We need to get dressed. They are frantic and panicking. Esme and Carlisle are in such despair I can hardly feel anything else," he was bent at the waist, placing his hands on his knees as if he had just run a marathon.

I placed my arms around him, trying to leech out calming feelings to him, desperately trying to fix what was wrong with him. Franticly he ripped out of my arms; putting on his clothes and tossing me mine. I tried to hide my feelings of disappointment; he needed to know that he could trust me. I had to remember that he had enough on his plate already with whatever was wrong with the Cullen's…well us. They came to us then, I'm sure a human wouldn't be able to tell the difference in their faces but I could. They looked exactly as Jasper had said; everyone was clinging to each other, the anxiety clear in the air.

"Jasper, Bella, we need to talk _now_." Alice said so fast that even I barley caught it. We ran to the house, flying faster than the snow was currently falling, a blizzard occurring in our wake.

As we reached the house everyone converged in the large living room and situated in their "spots", I sat between Jasper and Alice. Jasper placed his tense arm around me, trying to give me comfort when he could feel none and Alice grabbed my hand. It was as if they were trying to tether the family together, everyone was touching slightly. Edward had his hand on Alice's knee, his shoulder touching Carlisle whose arm was intertwined with Esme who had her hand in Emmett's with his arm wrapped around Rosalie. I could feel the power of family heavy in the room, and it made me feel regret for the words I had spoken in anger before. Alice spoke, and every face was transfixed on her.

"They're coming…we only have a short time to prepare. We tried to give you both a little time together," she said glancing at both Jasper and me, "but we need to ready ourselves. Jasper, we need you a lot know. We need to prepare to fight the wolves. I can't see how many, but we have to get ready to battle more than were there the last time. How many were there when you met with them?" Alice looked to Carlisle for his answer. He looked pained at the thought of fighting anyone if even to save our lives.

"Only 3, but they pass down how to kill us from generation to generation. They were built to kill us, built to destroy all of us." I felt Jasper drift away from the group, leaving Alice to be my sole comforter. I saw him frantically pacing.

"What, exactly is going on?" I looked around at the faces around me. I had no clue who the wolves were that we needed to battle, but I felt dismayed. Why wasn't I allowed happiness anywhere? Just when I find a real reason to enjoy being a vampire and leaving behind everything I had previously known before it was getting ripped away from me. Even after one day of being together with Jasper I knew that I would never obtain again what we had together.

"We have 3 weeks to prepare for the Quileute wolves to come and attack. We broke the treaty by biting you and nearly killing you. They are going to come after us and are looking to eliminate us all. The only thing that Alice can see is us waiting and then everything disappears. She does not even know how many will come after us or how many of us will be left in the end," Edward's voice managed to stay strong through until the end of his explanation, but I caught him gripping Alice tighter, and the stricken look on everyone's faces.

I tried to fight through the haze of my human life to figure out if I still remembered anyone from La Push, but the only person I could think of was Billy Black. They started calmly and strategically planning, no need to write down the plan with our extensive vampire minds. Carlisle said he had already spoken with the Denali coven and they would arrive no questions asked to help us defend ourselves. We needed to find a way, any way possible to save both our lives and the lives of the wolves. Carlisle and Esme wanted no one's death on their hands. Although I was in favor of running and hiding, Emmett and Jasper were eager for a fight.

Jasper was in a deep conversation with Carlisle and Edward, while Esme still looked unsure on the couch. We were the only ones still in the spot that we had started in. I crossed over to her pulling myself out of my short reverie. I grasped both of her hands feeling the sting of venom in my eyes.

"I am so sorry for what I have caused your family. I-if there were any way for me to go back and not move to Forks I would do it, to save _everyone_ this pain," I tried to speak as softly as I could so that only she would hear the words that were submerged in me.

"Bella, sweet Bella, fate brings us to obstacles every day in our long life. Who knows what else could have happened had you decided to stay in Phoenix? No one besides Carlisle and I agree that although we have passed on to become a different creature we are still subject to the world around us and choices beyond our control. They believe that without souls we are supposed to always be the responsible ones of the world. Consequences and choices affect us just as it affects all humans. Love is the one thing that can determine a vampire's entire being, and you are a part of this family, as Jasper's mate we love you too. We _will_ make it through this, and if we do not, it is not the end. It will never be the end for any of us, as long as we are all together." I had my first taste of vampire sobs as I sobbed into Esme's arms that night. The motherly way she held me barley kept me from drowning in my own sadness.

Her words resonated so deep inside me and changed every single thing that I had previously thought about my new family. I knew then that I would fight my hardest to keep this family intact. Even if by being the strongest I would have to sacrifice myself to make sure they could stay together I would. I had no background of the wolves, but knowing that the family would teach me. I would use my strength to keep everyone else alive and that knowledge alone game me some sort of relief. I _would_ do this!

Jasper and I hadn't been able to see each other for the day of planning, and I felt myself missing him. The family had taken a break to hunt or practice. I heard him playing a new song, his voice still calling to me like a siren song.

_When the world gets too heavy _

_Put it on my back_

_I'll be your levy_

_You are taking me apart _

_Like bad glue on a get well card_

I walked into his room without hesitation this time and curled myself in front of him, the venom stinging my eyes yet again. Was I really still this emotional as a vampire?

_It was always you _

_Falling for me _

_Now there's always time_

_Calling for me_

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road_

_Blink back to let me know_

I started sobbing again. How could something so beautiful end so soon? We haven't even gotten a chance to properly love each other.

_I'm a fly that's trapped _

_In a web_

_But I'm thinking that my spiders dead_

_Lonely, lonely little life_

_I could kid myself_

_Thinking that I'm fine_

I knew he felt it too, having something so beautiful within reach before getting it all ripped away.

_It was always you_

_Falling for me_

_Now there's always time _

_Calling for me_

_I'm the light_

_Blinking at the end of the road_

_Blink back to let me know_

I let his melody sooth me and wash away the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I determined then and there that I would make the most of our time together. We would have as much love as possible in these last few weeks.

_That I'm skin and bone_

_Just a cane and rusty throne_

_Oh, the castle's under siege _

_But the sun outside says leave me alone_

We may not get the chance to love each other for this life or any in the future, but like Esme said, if we passed on from this life there is always the next one.

_It was always you _

_Falling for me _

_Now there's always time_

_Calling for me_

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road_

_Blink back to let me know_

_Blink back to let me know_

He set his guitar down, the notes staining the air around us. I let him feel my love for him, giving him a silent signal to release some of the emotions he's forced to hold in. He let every feeling flood me, he knew I could handle it. I felt the every emotion from the whole family and let him release everything to me. He may have to calm everyone else, but I could find a way to sooth him.

The pain was nearly enough to stun me, but I held on until he felt better. I would be strong for the one who needed to be strong for everyone else. Together we could try to help the family like we helped each other. He kept hold of me on his lap while I helped him through his agony. When he finally released me I felt how much of a warrior he was. He was so strong. After he gave me a short time to feel normal again he looked down at me, it was time for us to get everything sorted out and in the open.

"I just want the rest of our time together to be as good as it can get. I know that you could feel the connection that I couldn't until I was a vampire. I know you didn't want to take me away from my family, and I have fallen in love with you. I can't imagine my life without you anymore." My voice came out in a rush. How do you tell someone you love them when you know that you may never get the chance to let it blossom.

I was nervous while I waited for him to tell me how he really felt about me. I wasn't naïve enough to think that just because we made love didn't mean he did love me, not matter what his family said. It was just so hard to keep up with his feelings.

"Bella, I am sorry for what happened. I do not apologize much, but what I did was so wrong and has caused so much pain. I knew how much I loved you the first moment I laid my eyes on you. Although I am terrified for the weakness of being in love with you has caused me, I also now realize how much of _me_ relays on you. We may not make it out of this war alive, but I will love you until my demise." I felt so shocked at his words, moved again into tearless sobs. Someone held me together again, and as we made love on the floor of his room that night I knew that somehow, I was holding him together too.

**A/N: **The song that Jasper plays is Always by Panic at the Disco. I suggest you youtube covers of it to see how I imagine him playing it. It's amazing.


End file.
